Mangled Beauty
by Cutting Out My Heart
Summary: Daniel is falling for someone, could it be love. And who is the mystery woman? Vala's past is exposed when she get's a suprise visitor.
1. Her Story

Disclaimer: **Cries I don't own Stargate SG-1. But I WILL, MARK MY WORDS, I WILL SOMEDAY!**

* * *

Mangled Beauty

Vala Mal Duran had never been called beautiful in her entire life. She was nothing when compared to her older sister Althea. The entire village had loved Althea, and when the Jaffa had come to find a new host for their goddess Qetesh, Althea had been the first one chosen. But the village wouldn't stand for it. So they came up with a plan.

"Come on Daniel, this place is so boring, can't we go do something fun," whined Vala for the thousandth time.

Daniel's patience was beginning to wear thin and Vala knew it. So she pressed on.

"Please, I think I might actually die of boredom, and then of course you would die too, and you wouldn't want that happening would you," stated Vala matter-of-factly.

"Fine, let's go," said Daniel as he tossed his pen down in defeat. "But we're going to get you some more appropriate clothes."

"I always love new clothes," said Vala as she hopped of the table she had been laying on.

She wrapped her arm around Daniel's waist and began humming happily.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were on the surface walking to Daniel's car. Daniel unlocked the doors and they climbed in. Daniel buckled his seat belt and noticed Vala looking at him strangely.

"What, oh, seat belt, yeah, just pull it out and hook the metal part in this red thingy right here," said Daniel.

"So what exactly does this seat belt do," asked Vala as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"It keeps you from flying out of the car if you crash," said Daniel.

"You mean the Tau'ri don't have shield on their ships, er, cars," said Vala incredulously.

"No, most of them don't even know there are other humans and aliens in the galaxy," said Daniel.

He smiled as they drove down the highway. Vala looked at him and demanded to know what he was smiling about.

"It's just funny when you don't know everything, how does it feel not being in control," asked Daniel.

"Horrible, if you must know," said Vala.

They pulled into the driveway of a familiar blue house. Daniel parked the car and they got out.

"Is this where you live," asked Vala.

"No, this is Major Samantha Carter's house," said Daniel.

"Girlfriend," asked Vala. When she said it some of her usual glow seemed to disappear.

"No, Sam's like my best friend," said Daniel and the glow was back. He thought maybe he was just crazy.

He knocked on the door. Vala was examining the mailbox. A few minutes later Jack O'Neill answered the door.

"Danny come in," said Jack.

He moved out of the way and Daniel and Vala walked in. Jack shut the door and they headed for the kitchen where they could hear Sam tossing pots around.

"Sam, darling, we have company," said Jack.

Sam pulled her head out of the cupboard she was tearing apart and looked at Daniel and Vala. Vala was still wearing her usual black form-fitting outfit.

"And it appears Danny Boy had picked up a stripper on his way over," said Jack.

"Funny," mumbled Daniel.

"Vala Mal Duran, you know, the one that beat the crap out of Daniel on the Prometheus when I tried to steal it," said Vala.

"Sam, do you have any, uh, more appropriate clothes that Vala could borrow while we're outside of Cheyenne Mountain," asked Daniel.

"Yeah sure," said Sam, "just follow me."

"You mean I don't get new clothes, you're such a party pooper Daniel," said Vala as she followed Sam out of the kitchen.

"Hey Sam, did I hear Daniel," asked Cassie sticking her head into the hallway.

"Yeah, I'll be right back out as soon as I get some clothes for Vala," said Sam.

Cassie looked at Vala then at the clothes Sam was wearing.

"Uh, I don't really think you guys have the same taste in clothes, no offense Sam, but she can borrow some of mine if she wants to," said Cassie.

"Yeah, that would probably be better," said Sam.

"Well okay then," said Vala as she walked into Cassie's room.

Vala stood and looked at the various posters and drawings on the wall as Cassie dug through her closet.

"So are you an alien," asked Cassie as she pulled out some jeans with many holes and rips.

"Uh, well," mumbled Vala.

"Oh, don't worry, I know all about the Stargate, I'm an alien too, my people were wiped out by Niirti," said Cassie as she handed Vala the jeans and black and white striped polo shirt.

"Oh, sorry, I was given by my people to the Jaffa that raided my planet looking for a new host to Qetesh," said Vala.

"Wow, your own people gave you to a Goa'uld," said Cassie in amazement.

"Yep, they had to save my precious sister," mumbled Vala as she proceeded to strip and change clothes.

"You have a sister, cool, I never had any siblings," said Cassie.

"Trust me, it's not all flowers and furry little animals, sisters are horrible, they're backstabbing, horrible bitches," said Vala.

"So I take it you and your sister don't get along," said Cassie.

Vala was untying her corset/shirt and pretending not to hear Cassie.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me, but I understand about families betraying you, or at least when it feels like they did," said Cassie.

Vala pulled off her shirt revealing at least thirty scars of assorted shaped and sizes on her back and stomach. Cassie gasped.

"Wow, how did all those happen," asked Cassie as Vala quickly pulled on the polo shirt.

"These I got because of my sister," said Vala.

"Your sister did that to you," said Cassie.

"Not directly, but she was just so much better than me, my village did everything in their power to protect her from becoming Qetesh's next host. Including offering me and my younger sister to the Jaffa instead," said Vala.

"My god, that's horrible," said Cassie.

"Yeah, well that's why I don't get close to anyone anymore," said Vala as she buttoned her pants.

"I keep telling myself I won't get close to anyone after what happened to my birth mother, and my adoptive mother, Janet, but it just keeps happening," said Cassie, "sometimes you just need someone to love."

She pulled open the door to reveal Daniel standing in the hallway.

"I, uh came to see what was taking so long," said Daniel as Cassie walked past him.

Vala walked out into the hallway and Daniel grabbed her arm.

"Vala, don't lie to that poor girl, she's been through too much already," said Daniel.

"I wasn't lying," said Vala.

For a second Daniel thought he saw tears in her eyes. She wasn't lying and he knew it. It was crazy, and he knew it, but Daniel thought he might be falling for Vala.

* * *

Hehe weren't expecting that were you!

Well R&R


	2. Sister, Sister

Okay so maybe a few of you were expecting Daniel to fall for Vala. But thanks to your wonderful reviews here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, but I have a plan, oh yeah, a Wylie Coyote Style Plan, heh just kidding.

* * *

Mangled Beauty

Daniel and Vala made it back to Daniel's apartment around 11. Cassie hadn't seen Daniel in a long time and wanted to talk to Vala so she begged Sam and Jack to invite them to dinner. Cassie and Vala had hit it off right away and spent the whole time talking while the former members of SG-1 got caught up.

Vala leaned against the wall while Daniel unlocked the door to his apartment. He pushed the door open and went in.

"Well this is small," said Vala after Daniel turned the lights on.

She tossed the bag of clothes Cassie had given her on the couch and flopped down next to it. She picked up the remote and was examining it when someone knocked on the door.

Daniel rushed over before Vala could get to it. He opened it revealing a skinny blonde girl with a mini skirt and a top that left little to the imagination.

"Daniel, you're back, I've missed you so much," squealed the blonde.

"Yeah, well I've been busy at work, you know my job requires me to travel a lot Christi," said Daniel.

"Well, you're here now, so lets go get a drink," said Christi.

"Uh, well, hold on a second," said Daniel.

He shut the door and walked over to Vala. He pulled the remote out of her hands and tossed it in a chair.

"Vala, do you think, that possibly I could leave you here alone for half an hour while I go out with Christi," asked Daniel.

"But I want to go out too, I'm so bored Daniel, and if you leave me cooped up for too long I might have to go steal things," said Vala.

"Fine, you can come, but there are rules, okay," said Daniel. "Number One, you can not, under any circumstances, mention the Stargate or anything even remotely connected with it. Two, you will not bother me and Christi unless it is an absolute emergency, and three, please don't steal things and get us in any more trouble, which you have a tendency to attract."

"Alright, am I in prison or your house," said Vala sarcastically.

"Okay, are you ready to go," asked Daniel.

"No, I have to change my shirt," said Vala.

She then proceeded to pull her shirt off and toss it at Daniel after swinging it around her head a few times.

"Vala, put a shirt on, Christi is right outside, she'll never go out with me if she finds you in my apartment like this," said Daniel.

"Fine," said Vala as she pulled on a pale blue tank top.

It matched perfectly with her eyes. Daniel was staring at her and Vala knew it. She walked seductively over to Daniel and whispered in his ear, "Christi is waiting Danny Boy."

Daniel looked at her and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "at least it wasn't Space Monkey." He opened the door to find Christi leaning against the doorframe.

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come back, oh hi," she said as she noticed Vala.

"Oh, Christi this is my, my…" mumbled Daniel.

"Hi, I'm his sister Vala," said Vala as she stepped past Daniel.

"Yes, my sister, she'll be riding with us, but she's going to pretend like she doesn't know us once we get to the bar," said Daniel, "isn't that right Vala?"

"Yes of course dear brother, I wouldn't want to ruin your evening," said Vala as she headed down the hallway.

"You're sister seems like an, um, interesting person," said Christi as she wrapped her arm around Daniel's waist just as Vala had done earlier.

For some reason Daniel couldn't stop thinking about Vala the entire ride to the bar. She was sitting in the back seat looking at all the lights and buildings. Sometimes Daniel caught himself wondering what Vala could have gone through to make her the way she was. He didn't believe people were just born to steal and cheat people.

They arrived at the bar in record time and the three went inside. Daniel and Christi headed off to find a table and Vala was walking towards some young guys playing pool.

"So, where does your sister live," asked Christi.

"Oh, she lives in Denver, but her apartment is being fumigated so she asked if she could stay at my apartment," said Daniel.

"And you're just so sweet you couldn't turn her down," said Christi, but Daniel didn't hear a word she said for the next few minutes.

One of the guys was "teaching" Vala how to play pool, but Daniel had a sneaking suspicion this was going to end up like the time some guys challenged Sam to a game of pool. Excluding the fact they were wearing those magic armband things.

Sure enough a few minutes later Vala was collecting a large pile of money.

"Are you sure you've never played pool before," asked one of the guys.

"Absolutely, they don't even have pool where I'm from," said Vala as she counted the money.

"And where exactly do you come from, 'cause that accent is incredibly sexy," said another guy.

"Ah, it's a tiny village, far far away from here, you wouldn't have heard of it," said Vala, "well I must go buy myself a drink."

"No, ma'am, after you schooled them boys in pool it's the least I can do to buy you a drink," said a man with a thick Texan accent.

"Why thank you," said Vala sexily as she winked at Daniel, who was still watching her.

"Daniel, are you listening to me," asked Christi.

"Oh, yeah of course I am," lied Daniel.

Luckily he was save by his cell phone ringing. He talked for a few seconds before hanging up.

"Uh, Christi, I'm really sorry, but I have to go, that was work," said Daniel.

"It's fine, go save the world, or whatever it is you really do, Mr. Top Secret," said Christi.

Daniel nodded and rushed over to get Vala. She was talking to a guy with a cheesy mustache and cowboy boots.

"Vala, come on we have to go," said Daniel as he pulled her off her bar stool.

"But I'm having fun," whined Vala.

"I don't care, we have to go," said Daniel as he drug her towards the door.

"Hey, partner, I think the lady wants to stay here," said the Mustache.

"Well she's coming with me, or she's DEAD," said Daniel. He emphasized the last part directly to Vala.

"Was that a threat, 'cause I don't take kindly to men who threaten women," said la Mustache.

"No, Bill, it's okay, he's rough, but I love him," said Vala as wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck.

Daniel looked at Bill then rush out to his car. Vala followed him at a leisurely pace.

"So where exactly are we going in such a rush," asked Vala.

"Cheyenne Mountain, someone came through the 'Gate and they claim to know you," said Daniel.

"Oh," said Vala.

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip. Vala seemed to be pondering who it could be. And Daniel was concentrating unusually hard on the road ahead of him.

They arrived at Cheyenne Mountain and were taken to a holding room where they me Col. Mitchell and Gen. Landry.

"So who's in there," asked Vala.

"A girl who claims to be your sister," said Col. Mitchell

"My sister, are you sure," asked Vala.

"That's what she says," started Gen. Landry but Vala was already opening the door.

"Ah, my darling sister…" said Vala

* * *

ATTENTION: I have kidnapped the rest of the story and will hold it hostage unless you review. So click that little button and nobody gets hurt. 


	3. Capture and Kisses

A/N: Jack isn't living with Sam and Cassie; he was just there for dinner. And Christi is just a neighbor of Daniel's who has a huge crush on him.

Disclaimer: Sadly my plan didn't work and I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters. But I do own Renea and Althea.

* * *

Mangled Beauty  
Vala was on the warpath, but suddenly she stopped when she saw the girl sitting in the chair.

"Oh my god, Renea, I never thought I'd see you again," shrieked Vala as she threw her arms around the girl.

"Vala, it's been so long, I was beginning to think I was never going to find you," said Renea.

"I thought you were dead, I thought maybe it was Althea in here," said Vala.

"Oh Vala, Althea, that horrible bitch, she's kidnapped Peregrine," cried Renea suddenly remembering why she was there.

"Who's Peregrine," asked Vala.

"My daughter, she's only four," sobbed Renea, who was now crying heavily on Vala's shirt.

"Well I always knew she was horrible but I never thought she'd go so low as to kidnap her own sister's child," said Vala in amazement.

"Vala you have to help me get her back, please, I don't know what I'll do if something happens to her," cried Renea.

"Okay, hold on, just for a second," said Vala as she helped Renea back into her chair.

She rushed over to Daniel and the others.

"Okay, give me some guns and a vest, I'll kill that bitch," said Vala angrily.

"Whoa, Vala calm down, what's going on," asked Daniel?

"My older sister Althea, has kidnapped my younger sister, Renea's, daughter," said Vala. "And I'm going to go get her back."

"Not by yourself," said Col. Mitchell.

"Yeah, we're coming with you," said Daniel, "and not just because I have to or we die."

He smiled at her, in a vain attempt to make her feel a little bit better. She smiled back weakly. Sparks were flying.

"Hey, I'm the one in charge here, don't you think you should run all this by me first," said Gen. Landry.

"Excuse me," said Vala angrily.

"What if I think it's too dangerous," said Gen. Landry.

"Do you honestly think you can stop me," said Vala taking a step towards the General.

"Whoa, Vala, just calm down, I'm sure the General is just kidding," said Daniel as he pulled Vala back.

"So do we have a go," asked Col. Mitchell.

"Yes of course," said Gen. Landry.

"Okay, Renea, is she in Alketra," asked Vala.

"Yes, but Vala, she's their queen now, they made her the god damn queen," said Renea angrily.

"Are you serious, those people," muttered Vala angrily.

"Okay, so let's gear up," said Col. Mitchell.

Vala rushed off towards the weapons room with Daniel close behind her. Vala burst through the door and began grabbing guns and explosives.

"Whoa, Rambo, I don't think we need that much firepower," said Col. Mitchell as he walked through the door.

Vala grabbed a gun and pointed it at him.

"I know what my sister is capable of, and I think we do need this much firepower, and who in the hell is Rambo," said Vala angrily.

"Never mind, forget I said anything," said Col. Mitchell as he grabbed a P-90 and some extra clips.

Ten minutes later they were standing in front of the 'Gate. Renea came running in.

"I'm going too," said Renea.

"No you're not, it's far to dangerous," said Vala.

"She's my daughter," said Renea.

"Yeah, and who's going to raise her if you get killed, don't even think about me, I'd be a horrible mother," said Vala.

"I'm still coming," said Renea.

"Col. Mitchell, er, SG-1, er whatever this little team is called, you have a go," said General Landry.

"Thank you sir," said Col. Mitchell as he stepped through the 'Gate with his gun raised.

Vala and Renea followed him with Daniel bringing up the rear.

On the other side of the 'Gate they were welcomed by a large armed group of angry looking men. They lowered their guns and were cuffed and taken into a near by building.

They were thrown into a cell and the guards left.

"Well that went well, why didn't you just shoot them," said Vala.

"Hey not everybody suited up for war you know," said Col. Mitchell.

"I told you I didn't have to much ammo, but no, you didn't believe me, trust me, I don't underestimate my sister," said Vala.

"Speak of the Devil," said Renea as a blonde woman walked in.

"Dear, Renea, I should have known you'd run to that whore for help, but I still don't quite know how you found her so fast, when I've been searching for her ever since I found out she was no longer a host," said Althea.

"You bitch," said Vala as she tried to reach Althea through the bars.

"Calm yourself Vala," said Althea.

"I always knew you were no good, but this is really low Althea, kidnapping your own sisters child, you're worse that the Goa'uld," said Vala.

"Well you would know, wouldn't you, you were a host for fifteen years," said Althea.

"Yeah, because of you and this self-centered village of idiots," shouted Vala.

"Don't shout at me, you thieving little tramp," yelled Althea.

"Don't yell at me you back-stabbing, traitorous, kidnapper," retorted Vala.

"Take her to one of the cells in the palace," said Althea to the nearest guard.

It took four guards to get Vala as she was trying very hard to get a shot in at Althea.

* * *

Twenty minutes later two of the guards returned.

"You," one said pointing at Daniel, "come with us."

They opened the door and pulled Daniel out. Col. Mitchell tried to get to the door before it was shut again, but he wasn't quick enough.

He slumped back against the cell wall and sunk down next to a sobbing Renea.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, we figure some way out of this," said Col. Mitchell.

"You really underestimate Althea, has Vala ever told you how she became a host to Qetesh," asked Renea.

"No, she's not a very open person," said Col. Mitchell.

"Well, Qetesh originally chose Althea…" started Renea.

* * *

After being beaten for a few minutes for information that he would never give, Daniel was thrown in a cell with Vala.

"Daniel, are you okay," asked Vala as she rushed over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've been through much worse," said Daniel.

"I'm so sorry I had to drag you into this," said Vala.

"Really Vala, it's okay, this isn't that bad, it's nothing compared to almost being killed by your own wife," said Daniel, mumbling the last part, but Vala heard him.

"You had a wife," she asked.

"Yep, though it seems the women in my life have a tendency to become Goa'uld hosts," said Daniel.

"Really," said Vala, "how many?"

"My wife became a host to Apophis' mate Amaunet, and one of my old girlfriends Sarah, was taken by Osiris," said Daniel.

"That's horrible," said Vala.

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to what you've been through," said Daniel.

"How did your wife almost kill you," asked Vala.

A pained look crossed his face. Vala threaded her fingers through his and squeezed his hand gently.

"I was trying to save her, and get Amaunet out of her, and she used her hand device on me, so Teal'c had to shoot her," said Daniel.

"Wow," said Vala.

"Okay, now you have to tell me something about yourself," said Daniel, making an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Like what," asked Vala?

"I don't, anything, something about your childhood," said Daniel.

"I don't really think you want to hear about my childhood," said Vala.

"Yes I do," said Daniel looking into her blue eyes.

She shifted on the ground so she was facing the cell door in front of them instead of looking at Daniel.

"Well, when I was six my grandma bought me this beautiful hair clip. It had these little blue jewels on it. She said they brought out my eyes, but Althea was jealous. You see, my grandma was the only one who like me more than Althea, and she hated it," said Vala.

"That's terrible," said Daniel.

"Yeah, so one night, a few months after my grandma had died, I was taking my bath, and Althea snuck in and stole the clip. When I confronted her about it, she admitted it then she took it and smashed it into a million pieces," said Vala, "it was the only thing I had left from my grandma."

"Your sister truly is a horrible person, but your grandma sounds like she had good taste in people," said Daniel.

"My grandma was wonderful, but she was just one old woman," said Vala, "I'll never be as good or as beautiful as Althea."

"Stop, just stop right there, Althea is a horrible person who only cares about herself, you are so much better than her, and you proved you don't only care about yourself when you tried to save all those people, even though they wanted to kill you," said Daniel.

Vala picked her head up and looked at Daniel.

"An you are beautiful, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," said Daniel.

Vala smiled and put her hand on Daniel's cheek. She wanted to thank him, but she couldn't form the words. And before either of them knew what was happening their lips met.

* * *

Yay! They kissed!

Okay R&R!


End file.
